


Five Places Sam and Janet Wanted to Have Sex

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Places Sam and Janet Wanted to Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Window of Opportunity   
> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for the sam_janet_fthon. This is the result of prompt given to me by sams_ceara.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara_brith for the beta!

It was Saturday evening and Cassie was out on a date… with _that boy_. To keep Janet from worrying and pacing all evening, Sam insisted on taking her lover out. First dinner and then a movie.

Dinner at their favorite restaurant was only partially successful at relaxing the doctor. But Sam was patient and understanding. She wasn’t particularly crazy about the boy that Cassie was on a date with, but she had run a background check on him and his family (secretly, of course), so she felt reasonably okay about the him.

Sam took Janet’s hand in her own as they left the restaurant. “It’s beautiful out this evening. Why don’t we walk to the theater? It’s only six or seven blocks.”

“Okay.”

At the theater Sam guided Janet to the back row of seats despite some resistance from her lover. The movie soon started, but the doctor couldn’t seem to get settled.

Sam leaned over. “What’s wrong, Janet? You’re fidgeting.”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t stop worrying about Cassie being out with that boy.”

“You need to think about something else then.”

Janet sighed. “I’m just not–”

Sam cut off her lover’s words with a kiss – a rather aggressive kiss that took Janet’s breath away. Janet let out a quiet moan and deepened the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and settled back into their seats. It wasn’t long before things got pretty hot and heavy. A moan escaped Sam’s throat when the doctor’s fingers slid over the seam in the crotch of her jeans.

Both women were startled and pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. Someone who was standing very near them.

“Excuse me, ladies.”

They looked up at the clearly embarrassed theater employee.

“You, uh… might want to enjoy the movie… rather than becoming one.” He gave a nod towards the corner of the theater wall.

Sam and Janet turned their heads and spied the security camera mounted on the wall near the ceiling. They exchanged chagrined looks and settled back to watch the rest of the movie. So much for getting it on… but at least Janet had forgotten about Cassie and her date.

*******

“You know, Daniel made a good point. If we know everything is going to be reset to the way it was, then we can do anything – without consequences.”

Janet wasn’t so sure she liked the look in the blonde’s eyes. “Sam…” she said with warning tone.

“Think about it, Janet – no consequences.”

“And just what are you thinking about doing?”

“Well, I must admit I have had a…” the blonde’s voice trailed off as she blushed bright red.

“A what?” the doctor prodded when Sam didn’t continue.

“A… fantasy.”

A dark eyebrow arched.

“I’ve always wanted to… well… up against the stargate.”

Janet suppressed a smile. She had a pretty good idea what her lover was not saying, but she pushed anyway. “Well, if it involves me in any way you need to tell me what it is you want to do. So what, exactly, do you have in mind?”

Sam continued to blush, but she leaned in and whispered in Janet’s ear. It took some convincing, but she eventually talked Janet into it.

At the appointed time, both women met in the gate room. Sam had dismissed the control room technicians after explaining she was going to run a special diagnostic on the gate, so they were alone; however, someone could walk in at any time.

Sam took Janet in her arms and kissed her deeply. Slowly, they moved until Sam was pressing Janet against the stargate. Her hands made quick work of the doctor’s buttons, sliding her hands along the smooth plains of her torso. As she rained kisses down Janet’s throat, Sam unhooked her lover’s bra, releasing her full breasts.

Janet, as always, was enjoying the feel of Sam’s hands and mouth on her body. What she was not enjoying were the hard edges of the glyphs digging into her back. “Sam–” Her words were cut off by the moist warmth of Sam’s mouth closing around her right nipple. She let out an almost silent moan. But then a slight shift dug a sharp corner into her back even harder. “Sam… Sam, please stop.” She urged the blonde up from her breast.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked with concern.

“These glyphs may be interesting to look at, but they do not feel good digging into my back. I’m sorry, Sam. I can’t do this, not like this.”

The blonde gave her lover an understanding smile as Janet re-hooked her bra. “It’s okay.” She helped Janet button her shirt up. We’ll just bring a pillow and blanket next time.”

Janet finished tucking her uniform shirt back into her skirt. “But we won’t remember any of this.”

Sam smirked. “But I’ve had this fantasy for quite a while. I’m sure I’ll think of this again.”

~~~

It was during the very next time loop SG-1 went to P4X-639 and got Malakai to turn off the machine and stop the loop.

*******

“You know, I have to admit I’m glad Cassie talked us into getting the pool.”

“That’s because you didn’t have to put it together!”

“At least the guys helped build the deck for it.”

“ _That_ was the easy part.”

“Aw, are you feeling unappreciated?”

“Well… I suppose you can make it up to me,” the blonde said mischievously.

“What did you have in mind?”

Sam swam to the edge and pulled herself up onto the deck next to her lover. She leaned over and kissed the brunette.

“Hey, stop it!”

“That’s not exactly the reaction I was looking for,” pouted the blonde.

“I was enjoying the warm sun and you’re dripping cold water on me!”

“Never mind.” Sam slipped back into the water.

Janet lifted her head and regarded her lover as she swam some laps. She really did enjoy watching that long, lean body. She placed a bookmark between the pages of her book to mark her place and set the book aside. Janet silently slid into the water, ducked under the water and surprised her lover by grabbing her around the waist.

Sam came up sputtering. “Janet!”

Instead of saying anything the doctor claimed the blonde’s lips in a passionate kiss. Sam stood as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She felt a deft hand slip under the waist of her swimsuit bottoms and squeeze. Sam moved them toward the side of the pool.

Janet wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist as she was pressed up against the side of the pool. She felt lips and a tongue trailing down her throat. Suddenly there were fingers lightly brushing against the crotch of her bathing suit.

“Oh, Sam…”

Sam palmed a breast, tweaking the nipple through the material of her lover’s swimsuit. She felt Janet arch into her. It amazed her that she could have such an effect on Janet – the most beautiful woman she’d ever known. She reclaimed Janet’s lips with her own before nuzzling below her ear.

“I want you, Sam.”

“I want you, too.” With her hands on Janet’s waist she suddenly lifted her up and set her on the side of the pool. She rained kisses across her flat stomach.

Janet laid back and pulled her lover closer with her legs over her shoulders. As Sam’s hands came up and caught the edge of her bottoms she raised her hips. The doctor lifted her head and looked at the blonde when she didn’t remove them.

Sam had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

“What’s wrong?” she asked a little impatiently.

“There’s someone over there.” Sam nodded her head toward the neighbor’s house.

“We have a privacy fence.”

“Not one that blocks the view from the second story.” Sam pushed herself up out of the pool. “Let’s go inside. I’m not willing to share you with the neighbors.”

*******

“I can’t believe I’m finally up here at the colonel’s cabin.”

Janet smiled as she sat down on the end of the pier next to her lover. Like Sam, she dangled her feet in the water. “I have to admit, I see why he likes it here so much.”

Sam nodded. “It is beautiful here.” The blonde leaned back on her hands. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know. The guys wouldn’t let me anywhere near the stove.”

Jack stuck his head out a window of the cabin and called to the women. “Hey! Food’s on! Come and get it!”

~~~

After dinner the group spent some time drinking and playing poker. Jack ended up pouting a little after Janet wiped him out with little trouble. She simply smirked and sipped her beer. When the colonel broke out the hard liquor, Janet excused herself saying she was tired and headed to the bedroom that she and Sam were sleeping in. Not long after her departure Sam followed.

In the bedroom, Sam found her lover already in bed, sitting up and reading. Janet placed a bookmark in the book and set it aside on the nightstand.

“You decided to call it a night, huh?”

Sam smiled. “Of course I did. Why would I want to stay up with the guys when I can be with you?” She was rewarded with a bright smile. She finished changing into her pajamas and slipped into bed next her lover. “I want to thank you, by the way.”

“What for?”

“For being such a good sport about coming up here to the colonel’s cabin.”

“Cassie is visiting her grandparents this weekend anyway. And I’d much rather be here with you than home alone.”

“You wouldn’t have been home alone, honey. I would have stayed at home with you.”

“And that’s why I came. I didn’t want you to have to choose between the guys and me.”

Sam smiled. “Rest assured it would be no contest.” She slipped her arms around Janet and kissed her.

The two women slid down so that they were lying down. Sam rolled Janet onto her back as she nuzzled and nibbled along her jaw line and down her throat. The doctor softly moaned, her body responding as it always did to her lover’s attentions.

“Good night, Carter. Good night, Doc.”

Both women pulled back and looked at each other.

“That did not come from the hallway,” said Janet.

“It sounded like he was practically here in the room.”

“Well, you see, there’s a vent in the wall between these two bedrooms,” came O’Neill’s explanation. And for some strange reason, it seems to amplify any sounds in the rooms.” He paused for a beat. “I’m sure you could explain it, Carter, but I don’t really need to know why.”

Sam closed her eyes and flopped onto her back with a sigh.

Jack launched into the pros and cons of various lures he’d used in his pond.

*******

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just need to adjust– OUCH!” exclaimed Janet.

“Let me move this.”

“Okay, that’s better.”

“Mmmm…”

“Sam… your elbow – it hurts.”

“Sorry. Let’s try this instead. Ow, ow, ow!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Cramp!”

“Move over and I’ll rub it for you.”

“I just need to straighten my leg.”

“How’s that?”

“Better. Now where were we?” Sam asked.

“I believe we were here.”

“Crap!”

“What?”

“This isn’t going to work. There’s not enough room.”

“How the hell do teenagers do it?”

“I don’t think _anyone_ can do it in a backseat this small.”

“Let’s go home – to our nice large bed,” Janet suggested.

“As soon as I get the feeling back in my leg.”

FIN


End file.
